


An Afternoon's Work

by cnoocy



Series: Future Drabbles [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Climate Change, Drabble, Future, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 19:47:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9139639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cnoocy/pseuds/cnoocy





	

The sun is just clearing the antisoletta as Caecilia opens the valves on our hydrogen tanks. We start to rise slowly through the brightening sky. I hear the props picking up speed with the power from the solar panels, and check the altitude. When we hit two thousand feet over old sea level, I unlock the arrays. The crank spins as the cable plays out as we drag hundreds of photoelectric nanospike panels behind us through the atmosphere. We'll make Hill Harbor by true sundown, and we'll have dropped three tons of reusable carbon snowflakes to the ground by then.


End file.
